My Godfather
by kiwiapple6
Summary: I once wrote this story but I changed some of it. Hope you like this version better! Elliot takes in his godchild when the family she once had all died. But when she comes over a year later, suspicion rises and Elliot wonders what happened in her past.EO
1. Unsurprised Visitor

_**A/N: Okay, so I once had a story called "My Godfather" but i deleted it because i wanted to do a different approach and my writing has improved so hopefully this is better from before. There will be some similarities if you had read my previous story called "The Godfather", but this one is better. With that said, I hope you enjoy it! :)**_

_**Also, Elliot isn't married to Kathy anymore, he never had kids with her besides Josh, so its slightly and AU story and Olivia is divorced with an 8-year old named Ben.  
**_

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Olivia and Elliot, however, I do own Jessica, Ben and Josh.**

**Title: My Godfather**

**Chapter 1: Unsurprised Visitor**

Elliot was sitting at his desk staring at his paperwork trying to focus while his real focus was on Olivia. She was gorgeous, intelligent, passionate, caring, loving, and especially stubborn, but that's one of the things he likes most about her. Smiling, he looked up at her seeing herself indulged in her paperwork. She had the features of a strong-stubborn-kick ass cop, but Elliot knew that she was very gentle, he sees it everytime she deals with the victims. Elliot's thoughts were interrupted when hiss boss came out his office. "Elliot, my office." Cragen spoke softly as he retrieved back into his office. Elliot got up from his chair and his partner looked up at him confused and he just shrugged his shoulders and walked to Cragen's office.

"You wanted to see me?" Elliot asked nervously trying to think of what he done wrong but he came to no conclusions and then he saw someone that looked to be a little girl sitting in a chair facing Don's desk.

"Have a seat." Don spoke rather calmly and Elliot took a seat. He tried to get a good look at the girl, but her face wasn't showing and she was leaning in so that she couldn't be seen by him. What Elliot could get a glimpse at, she looked so familiar to him, but he couldn't place her. "This little girl here says she knows. Do you know who she is?" Don questioned.

"Um, I don't think I do. Should I?" Elliot inquired confused why this girl would say she knew him, but then she turned around to face him. Elliot's eyes widened in surprise. "Jessica?" He slowly questioned.

"So I take it you do know her?" Cragen asked.

"Yeah, she is my goddaughter. I haven't seen her in a little over 3 years." Elliot stated.

"Well then, I'll leave you two to talk in my office." Cragen responded in headed out of his office to give Elliot his time alone with his goddaughter.

"Jessica what are you doing here?" Elliot asked once Cragen was out of the office.

"I came to live with you." She said.

"But where is your dad? And why aren't you living with him?' Elliot questioned completely confused.

"I guess you didn't hear." Jessica said as she pulled a newspaper out of her backpack and handed it to Elliot. Elliot looked at the title and was surprised. The title said "**Family in a car wreck** **and little girl survives."** "He died in a car accident not to long ago and since you are my godfather, you're suppose to take care of me now."

"Jessica, this says he died over a year and half ago. Wouldn't they have placed you with me right away?" Elliot inquired.

"Uh…well you see…it's a long story. But if you don't want me to live with you I understand." She said with tears welling in her eyes.

"No, of course I want you to live with me. Come on, I'm pretty sure Josh wants to see you." Elliot said and Jessica's eyes beamed of happiness. She loved hanging with Elliot's son. He was a brother to her.

They walked out of the office together and stopped at Elliot's desk. "Cap, is it alright if I call it a day? I got to get her settled in." Elliot asked hopefully since anything was better than doing paperwork.

"Sure go right ahead. Take the rest of the weekend off and I'll see you on Monday." Cragen said right before he stepped into his office and closed the door.

"So El, who is this cutie?" Olivia asked gesturing towards Jessica.

"This is Jessica. She is my goddaughter and she is going to be living with me." Elliot stated picking up his jacket.

"Well hello there Jessica. My name is Olivia." Olivia said sweetly.

Jessica shyly shielded herself behind Elliot. "Hi."

"How old are you sweetie?"

"6."

"Well, I have a son around your age, maybe you would like to hang out with him sometime." Olivia offered trying to make the little girl comfortable and felt at home. Jessica nodded her liking the idea of having a friend.

"Well, we should get going so Jessica can get settled in, but stop by later and we can talk. You can bring Ben too. I'm pretty sure him and Jessica will get along great." Elliot said to Olivia.

"Sure, I'll see you at 7?" Olivia questioned.

"Um yeah that will work. I'll catch you later?"

"Yeah, later."

"Bye Jessica." Olivia waved as the little girl walked out of the precinct, but not before managing a small wave.

_**A/N: So? If you read my previous story, is it better or worse and if you haven't what do you think?**_


	2. How Do You Do It?

_**A/N: Here's chapter 2 for ya. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Still do not own Elliot and Olivia sadly, but I own Jessica, Josh, Ben, and Pete.  
**_

**Chapter 2: How do you do it?**

Walking into his apartment, Elliot sees his son on the couch watching TV, and munching on some chips. Jessica, seeing Josh, eyes lit up of pleasure.

"Joshie!" Jessica yelled running towards him.

"Jessie!" Josh mimicked standing up from the couch and opening his arms widely, which she gratefully jumped into. "So how you been kiddo?" Josh questioned still holding Jessica in his arms.

"I've been better, but I've missed you." She responded.

"I've missed you too." Josh replied kissing her on the forehead and then setting her down on her two little feet. "Dad, what are the suitcases for?" Josh inquired as Elliot came in carrying 3 suitcases.

"They're Jessica's clothes and other things. She's going to be living with us." Elliot said placing the things on the floor in the living room.

"Really?" Josh asked confused.

"Yeah, she has no where else to go." Elliot replied sadly.

"Come on Jessica. I'll show you where you'll be sleeping." Elliot said walking towards the steps and Jessica tagging along.

Pushing open his bedroom door he let Jessica step in front of him. "You can take my bed for the time being." Elliot said dreading the idea of sleeping on the couch, but as much as he hated the couch he wanted Jessica to fell comfortable.

It was nearing 7'o clock and Elliot was sitting on his sofa watching TV with Josh while Jessica was on the floor coloring when there was a knock on the door.

Elliot got up from the sofa and walked to the door. He looked through the peephole and saw Olivia and Ben standing on the other side.

"Come on in." Elliot said opening the door and moving to the side to allow them entry.

"Thanks. So we're hungry and I was thinking that we should go to McDonald's so the kids could play and eat." Olivia said.

"Sure. Josh, would you like to come with us?" Elliot asked.

"No thanks, Rob is coming over later and we're just gonna hang out here." Josh responded and then glued his eyes right back to the TV.

"Jessica sweetie, get your jacket on. We're about to go get some McDonald's." Elliot said.

"Ok." Jessica responded and ran into the room to get her jacket. "I'm ready." She said returning from Elliot's room with her jacket in her hand. Elliot crouched down to her level and helped put her jacket on.

"Jessica I want you to meet Ben. He's Olivia's son. Say hello."

"Hi Jessica." Ben said nicely.

"Hello Ben." She replied shyly.

"Okay let's go." Elliot ushered everyone out the house. "See ya Josh." Elliot said closing the door before Josh could respond.

Elliot watched as Jessica slowly picked at her. Since they got there she hasn't eaten anything except a French fry and chicken nugget. "Jessica you really haven't even touched your food, why is that?" Elliot inquired taking a bite of his sandwich.

Jessica looked up at him. "Sorry, I'm not use to all this food." She replied.

Elliot stopped eating and looked at Olivia, both thinking the same thing. It was even that much food since it was a kid's meal. "What do you mean?" Elliot asked concern etched into his voice.

Jessica averted her gaze back to her food. "Nothing." She mumbled. "I can go play now?"

"Me to?" Ben chipped in.

"Sure, you guys go have fun now." Olivia said and watched as they went to the play area. "So, what happened to her parents?"

"Well, her mom died when she was two and her dad died in a car accident a year and a half ago."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell me when it happened?" Olivia questioned.

"I just found out today. God, how am I suppose to take care of her? I don't know how to take care of a child." Elliot said watching the kids play in the slides.

"What are you talking about? You took care of Josh and look how he turned out. He is very handsome and is a responsible teenager."

"That was different. Kathy took care of him the most. I was always at work."

"Yeah, but you have been managing for the last 3 years since she left. Trust me; you'll be a good father to her."

"I hope so. I wish it was as easy as you have it with Ben."

"Please, it is not easy with Ben. After me and his father divorced, the first month was the hardest. I had to find a babysitter and I had to work out visiting situations with Pete. I have trouble every now and then, but I get through it."

"How do you do it?" Elliot asked.

"I just love him. Just love her and be there for her and things will fall into place eventually."

"Okay, but could you do me a favor when she gets older."

"Let me guess, you want me to give her the sex talk?" Olivia questioned as if she read his mind and he nodded. "As long as you give it to Ben, who knows what his father would tell him. Plus, I trust you more." She smiled.

Elliot smirked, "Deal."

"El, do you think she's been abused?" Olivia whispered remembering how she didn't even touch her food and thinking it was a lot to eat.

Elliot sighed. "I don't know, maybe she just wasn't that hungry and thought it was a lot to eat at the time." Elliot said, but looking at how skinny she was it was hard to believe.

"Maybe you're right." Olivia piped in. Elliot watched as the kids play and he hoped he was right too.

_**A/N: More?**_


	3. Past

**_A/N: It's been over a week so here's the next chapter._**

**Chapter 3: Past**

It was already passed midnight and Elliot was on the couch tossing and turning. He just couldn't seem to get comfortable. Well, the couch wasn't the best place to sleep but since Jessica was occupying his bed, this was the only option. Sighing, he figured sleep wasn't coming anytime soon. Opening his eyes he was rewarded with chocolate orbs staring at him. In the dark you could barely see anything, but Elliot saw the tears streaming down her mocha colored face. "Jessica, what's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream. Can I lay with you?" She whispered.

Sitting up, Elliot placed a pillow on his lap and allowed her to lie down. Covering her up, he started running his hand through her blackish brown hair. "Wanna tell me what this dream was about?" Seeing the shake of her head, Elliot sighed. "Ok." Silencing taking over, Elliot tried to collect his thoughts. He needed to ask her some questions about this whole situation, but he didn't want to push her. Taking a chance, he cleared his throat. "Jessica, why didn't they place you with me as soon as your dad died?"

Lying there, she didn't say anything for a while. Not ready to talk about, she changed the subject instead. "Why did you stop visiting me?"

Elliot sucked in some air. He knew that question was coming. "I'm sorry honey, but after Josh's mommy left I became a single parent and had to take care of him at all times." Elliot replied partially telling the truth. The real reason was because he was trying to save his marriage. Kathy had accused him of cheating on him with Jessica's mother. He understood why she would think that since once upon a time he was intimate with Jessica's mother, but they decided to just stay friends. They became best friends, and when Jessica was born her mother appointed Elliot to be the godfather. Jessica became like a second child to him and he loved her. So he visited her 3 or 4 times a year, sometimes 5. But then Kathy accused him of having an affair so he stopped visiting and tried to save his marriage. In the end though, Kathy was actually having an affair and he got custody of Josh.

"I thought you didn't want me anymore because you stopped loving me." She whispered. "I thought that was the reason why you stopped visiting me."

Elliot's heart broke seeing more tears. "You're my goddaughter and I love you, I would have kept you back then if I could."

"You weren't there when I needed you most."

"I'm here now."

"It's not the same."

"Jessica, did something happen?" Elliot asked with concern.

Avoiding eye contact, she softly replied. "No. Can I sleep now?" Elliot nodded his head, not wanting to push her too hard. She already had been through so much and more. He knew something happened, but he hoped that she told him when she was ready.

"Sure." Elliot said kissing her on the forehead. Watching her eyes close, he sighed.

Sleep was definitely not coming to him for the night.

* * *

Walking into the bullpen, Elliot took notice that his partner wasn't there yet. Sighing, he went straight to his desk and leaned back in his chair, not ready for this day to begin.

"Hey sleeping beauty, you look like crap." Olivia said putting a cup of coffee on his desk with a smile.

"Thanks." Elliot gave a small smile.

"Late night?" Olivia questioned taking notice of the bags under his eyes.

"Yea."

"How's Jessica adjusting?" Olivia asked taking a seat at her desk.

"She had a nightmare last night, but she wouldn't tell me what it was about."

"Don't worry she'll open up. Just give her time."

Elliot nodded his head and went to work on his paperwork. Not much was getting done though. Olivia looked up from her paperwork to see Elliot contemplating something in his head. "El, what is it?" Elliot sighed and told her the story.

"Am I a bad person?" He asked.

"What? Elliot, that's crazy talk."

"Well Jessica thinks I don't love her, and I love that little girl to death." Elliot whispered.

Getting out of her seat, Olivia walked over to Elliot's desk and crouched down to his level. Grabbing his chin, she forced him to make eye contact with her. "El, you're an amazing man. I'm sure that little girl loves you more than anything and she knows you love her too. She's been through a lot and just because you weren't able to be there for her, doesn't make you any less of a man."

"Thanks, I needed that." Elliot smiled.

"Anytime." Olivia smiled standing up and taking her seat. "So where is the little munchkin?"

"She's at home with Josh." Looking up, Elliot saw Josh walking into the bullpen with Jessica in his arms sleeping. "Or at least I thought." He said getting up. "Josh, what are you doing here?" Elliot asked becoming worried.

"Dad, this was on our doorstep." Josh said handing him the envelope that was addressed to Elliot.

Opening the envelope, Elliot pulled out the letter and read it. 'If you want that little slut of a godchild to live, get rid of her.'

_**A/N: So whatcha think?**_


End file.
